


Lazy Fucking Afternoons

by turnipsturntable



Series: What a Smashing Couple [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothed Sex, Crack-ish, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, I say PWP but it does have a bit of story in it, If you don't like sex you can leave out the middle and should still get something out of the fic, Mention of other characters and Pairings, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Very Mild Anal Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipsturntable/pseuds/turnipsturntable
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have two very different definitions of what dirty talk entails. For the record, Marinette is right. 100%.Because sometimes Adrien's a little shit and tries for a nerdgasm when all that Marinette wants is to get sexually sucker punched by Chat. Good thing, Marinette always gets her way.





	Lazy Fucking Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like smut you should be able to avoid it if you jump from "In one fluid motion" to “Just five minutes,"

“Yo, dude, stop trying to hit him with your baton and just use your claws!” Nino's voice crackled in Adrien’s ear, as the robot advancing on his character kept landing punch after punch. “X, Circle, X, X!”

“Oh, sweet, I didn’t even know I could do that!” He tried out the new attack, eviscerating the other bot instantly. “Nice!”

“If I calculated the enemy distribution correctly, we should be halfway through the campaign,” came Max’s excited voice and Adrien swore he could hear him push his glasses up the ridge of his nose. From somewhere in the background Alix yelled _‘You nerds would be even further if you’d let me join!’_ which was followed by Nino cackling and Kim’s loud booming laugh. Adrien winced and twitched away from his earplug.

“Don’t sweat it short stuff,” Kim said, “I can take out the competition on my own.” As if to prove his point he set off a series of explosions that had the opposing team scramble for their charging stands and, unfortunately, also blasted his bots left arm off. “Shit!”

After years of fans begging, Mecha Strike VI had finally introduced an online multiplayer setting which was the most amazing addition to the series and, as far as Adrien was concerned, the best thing to happen to the world after Sabine Cheng’s homemade Barbeque Pork Buns. With Marinette working on her sketchbook next to him and a plate of freshly baked cookies in his lap, the game made for the perfect activity on a lazy afternoon. Fired up after having discovered the new button combination, Adrien was sure they would beat the other players in no time. Even if they currently only had 7 arms.

“Hey, Adrien,” Marinette said without looking up from the pages.

“Mh?” he answered distractedly, biting his tongue and focusing on eliminating as many fighters as possible.

“Wanna fuck?” She casually put the book and pencil away and turned towards him.

Adrien’s mouth transformed into a desert instantly and despite the thrill of the game his pulse quickened with excitement.

“Yeahokbyeguys, I’m out,” he croaked, heedlessly tossing the controller aside, shoving the cookies onto the coffee table and tearing off the headset. Frustrated groans and one very annoyed ‘Come on, again? What are the odds!’ from probably Max reached his ears faintly. He barely registered it.

 

In one fluid motion he rolled on top of Marinette and ground into her. She giggled, probably because of his ridiculously blown pupils and blush and he grinned down at her in response. Unsuccessfully she tried to sputter out the hair that had gotten stuck in her mouth when they toppled backwards, which morphed Adrien’s grin into a smile. Ever the gentleman he pushed the offending strands away and wiped off some cookie crumbs before tenderly cradling her face. The red tint of the afternoon light fell into the room, dousing her in an almost otherworldly glow and bouncing off her earrings and their ring fingers. His eyes jumped from her lips that were curling into a laugh, her crinkling eyes to the freckles that shifted as she scrunched her nose. He would never get over how breathtaking being together with a force of nature such as her was and felt desire begin to pool at the base of his cock. He tried to gulp but he had trouble swallowing what with his tongue sticking to the increasingly dry roof of his mouth. And then she went and made things even harder by wrapping her impossibly long legs around him, engulfing him in her heat. He shuddered with how instant his want for her was.

“What would you have me do, My Lady?” he said in a low and coarse voice while pressing his absurdly hard dick against her.

Tilting her hips to meet him she groaned, “She would have you not quote Théoden King while she’s trying to get it on.”

His chuckling pushed her core deliciously against his and pleased she grappled at the cushions above her, trying to find something to hold on to. Lowering his head he pulled the soft part of her ear into his mouth and nibbled at it, which earned him another groan and delighted stretch. When her soft breasts rose and pressed against his chest, his cock twitch forcefully. “You are so hot when you know your fantasy stuff,” he puffed against her ear and she shivered, “Ten points to Slytherin.”

“Adrien!” Marinette yelped and fast as lightning, her hands flew around and slapped his ass sharply. The stinging only made him dig himself into her with even more gusto and, as sunday had them both clad in their most comfortable loose clothing, it meant that his tip was pretty much inside her already. He raised himself up and lifted his shirt a bit to watch the movement of his hips dip the peak of light grey cotton in her red stretchy lingerie. It turned dark with her dampness. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he whined and stored that sight away for the next time he was alone and horny.

Keening, Marinette stuck both hands underneath his loose jogging pants and underwear, sighing when they finally touched skin to skin. Kneading his buttcheeks, she urged him even closer and he complied with a guttural groan. However, with the rate their dry humping was escalating at, he’d be astonished if he didn’t end up coming in his briefs without even getting close to where he assumed she was actually trying to take this. Growling against her neck and clumsily pushing up her oversized sweatshirt so he could palm her breast, he somehow managed to press out another “How do you want me?”

He felt Marinette shiver underneath him and questioning he lifted his head. Her half lidded eyes were hazy and yet intensely focused on him, slack jaw open in a silent moan that finally came out as a strangled gasp when he pinched her nipple. Eagerly he caught her lips, brushing his own against them insistently and pouring every ounce of his craving into the kiss. As always Marinette matched the intensity, tilting her head just so and giving even more than she got.

“I actually wanted to do buttstuff,” she panted before delving her tongue deeply into his mouth, swallowing the loud moan that escaped him at that image, “but that’s just going to take too long. Because right now all I want is you inside me, fucking me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

 _“Oh fuck–”_ He froze immediately and mentally counted down from ten to stop himself from coming right then and there. Was she trying to kill him? “You totally did that on purpose,” he panted accusingly and at least her confirming giggles helped him calm down a bit. His head swam a little less and he was able to blink away some of the stars he was seeing. With newfound fervor he alternated between biting and licking her neck, which she had always loved, “Who knew Ladybug was so cruel?”

“Just flip me over and fuck me already,” she said with a challenging smirk and licked her lips the way that never failed to make him lose it, _“Chat.”_

His eyes narrowed to slits as an almost insatiable need for her took over.

Oh, it was _on._

If she wanted Chat, she’d get Chat.

He crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss before leaning back onto his feet and far away enough to heave her around, ass up high. Before she even managed to settle into the new position, he bluntly shoved her panties aside, pulled himself out and buried his cock in her dripping wet core with one swift plunge. Marinette moaned loudly into her elbow while Adrien’s groan ran free and loudly through their living room. His hands clutched her hip like a lifeline, partly to not fall over and partly to desperately still himself so he wouldn’t move before she was ready. As their collective moan patterned out, Marinette had obviously gotten adjusted and started fucking herself on him which was his cue.

Without any delay he began deeply pounding into her, the wet tightness practically sucking him in. She wiggled to have him hump her at just the right angle and then had to fight to stay raised up. It seemed like the pleasure made her weak, because after a soft keen from deep within she was down, arms stretched out in front of her. The only thing keeping her from collapsing in on herself completely was Adrien’s tight grip on her hips as he relentlessly drove himself into her.

“Fu– yes, just like that,” she gasped, fingers twitching against the cotton of the sofa, desperately trying to grip at anything that gave her hold. Her messy bun bounced in rhythm with his thrusting and her head lolled to the side, face contorted in pleasure. She tried to look at him but he must have been hitting her right where she needed it, as she lost focus and her lids fluttered to half mast.

He moved one hand to her front and started teasing around her clit without ever directly touching it. That always drove her insane and he firmly batted her own hand, that had snaked down her body, away. Instead he kept rubbing her just slightly off-center.

“Ah- A-Adrien,” she whined, her eyes completely glazed over.

“Adrien’s not here right now,” he said out of breath and with more cockiness than he actually felt, seeing as he was buried inside of her to the hilt, “Chat speaking, how can I help you?”

Her frustrated groan only made him laugh but then she started purposefully clenching around him and he almost choked. So much for him trying to be in control and not letting her off this easily.

“Yessss,” he hissed and threw his head back, almost missing the smug look she shot him. Oh, now that wouldn’t do. He added a twist to his rolling hips which brought him impossibly deeper and was rewarded with a strangled sob and her clamping easing up as she lost herself in the sensation.

He quickly licked the thumb of his other hand and waited for her to snap. He hoped it would be soon though because, while he was determined to last, the frenzied pace and her slick heat were irresistible. Honestly, he was barely holding it together and only hadn’t come yet by sheer stubbornness alone. Sweat started dripping down his forehead and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip, his orgasm approaching faster and faster.

Thankfully, Marinette’s impatience always came through. Again she tried to nudge him where she wanted him to touch her and when that failed tried to do it herself instead. Once more he pushed her twitching fingers away, massaging vigorously around her clit. Her dissatisfaction, a high pitched whine deep in her throat, rang loud and clear.

“Let me!” she growled, slight irritation tingeing her absolutely wrecked voice, which was what he had been waiting for.

“Oh no, let me, My Lady” he panted and pushed his slick thumb against her butthole, pumping against it with an even faster pace than he was driving himself into her with and finally clamped his fingers directly onto her clit.

Marinette’s curses as she came at once sent arrows of ecstasy right into his balls and then the world seemed to freeze for a second. He was hanging on the precipice, muscles taut and breathless. His vision blurred as his eyes rolled up and his ears rang before everything imploded and feeling rushed back to his limbs. Falling over the edge, he bucked against her uncontrollably while her downright filthy moans and convulsing pushed him on. As he spent himself inside her, she shook and sobbed through her release, crying and begging for him not to stop. Each wave of bliss rolling through him had his stomach clench and his hips jerk into her. Trying to chase the feeling wracking through his body, his thrusts grew more shallow and then ebbed away slowly, while his voice turned hoarse and Marinette shivered with aftershocks.

When they came down, it was almost as if from another plane of existence, chests heaving with exertion. Marinette pushed sticky bangs from her eyes and sluggishly turned to beam at him with a lopsided toothy grin. Barely able to keep his eyes open or hold himself up over her, he smiled down at her nonetheless. Truly, his arms felt like limp noodles and he nearly fell onto her tiny frame, trying to brace himself on the armrest of the sofa.

“Mhhhhh, pound it,” she demanded slurrily, holding up her fist and he laughed from deep inside his belly.

He cleared his throat and said, “I thought I just did,” his voice rough like he hadn’t used it in years, all the while trying to catch his breath. Out of habit he made for the fist bump anyway.

His quip earned him a half hearted punch on the arm and an offended “Rude!”

Kissing her sweaty temple as an apology, he gently lowered them both onto the sofa and slipped out of her with a tissue ready in hand. Despite his soft protests of “We are nasty right now,” she nuzzled against him sleepily and flung her arm out to drag one of the multiple blankets on the sofa over them.

“Just five minutes,” she mumbled and buried herself into the cushions, half asleep already. He smiled down at her, wiping his hands on another tissue, heavy warmth settling in his tired bones. Who was he to deny her?

 

When they woke up disoriented and groggy almost an hour later, one of their groupchats seemed to have exploded and their phones were flooded with messages.

[ALIX] YAAAS MARINETTE GO GET SOME!!!

[NINO] omfg marinette TOTALLY is a slytherin

[KIM] I can’t believe adrien practically memed himself into your pants m-town. if you ever want out, lemme know

[ALIX] I WANNA DO BUTTSTUFF WITH MARINETTE TOO!! WHERE CAN I SIGN UP

[NINO] jfc u 2 are into some wierdly specific roleplay

[ALYA] nino has you on speaker and you sound like a two rhinos that have never done sports in their lives

[ALYA] now you sound like gorillas who don’t know what a proper mating call is

[ALYA] now like wet seals slapping against each other without any sense of rhythm

[ALIX] 1-800-BIG-SLAPPY

[NINO] alya, babe, i kno ur dad works at the zoo but pls i beg u with all that is holy stop with the animal comparisons

[MAX] Has it ever occurred to anyone that, maybe, we should stop listening to our friends bang each others brains out?

[ALIX] HOW BOUT U STFU AND COME BANG MY BRAINS OUT GLASSES

[KIM] brb gotta vom

[NINO] alix has no chill ever

[NINO] is her phone stuck on permanent capslock?

[ALYA] ok srsly what’s with the roleplay though?

[KIM] guys. guuuuuyyyys … max and alix are next room and now i have to listen to them tooooo

[KIM] can someone please come and end me?

[ALIX] STUFU AND JOIJSN US YOU STUPOPIDLY OCERGFROWN JOCK

[NINO] how is she even typing rn?

[NINO] kim?

[NINO] kim?

[ALYA] i don’t think he’s coming back

[NINO] ur right next to me

[ALYA] point

[NINO] y we still texting?

[ALYA] point 

 

Adrien’s blush reached a shade of red he hadn’t even been aware existed, impossible heat radiating off his face in waves. Marinette blanched and twisted towards him with more shock in her eyes, than when they had revealed their identities to each other years ago. “Oh my God,” she whispered, “you never disconnected from the game.”

As Marinette yelled her embarrassment into the sofa and tried to bury herself underneath the seat to become one with it, Adrien stared off into the distance and contemplated whether he should reveal his semi to her, or if he should keep the revelation that he apparently had quite the exhibitionism streak to himself for now.

She started punching the pillows.

Swallowing he decided to keep it a surprise for another day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes … things that are roleplay … are not.
> 
> maybe one day I'll get around to shove that buttstuff stuff into a fic.  
> tbh I only wrote this whole thing so I'd have an excuse to write the text messages at the end and have them make sense. also the typos in the text messages are so on purpse. my biggest dream is to one day fight Alix.
> 
> this is set in the same universe as lazy fucking mornings, so again, don't worry – Marinette's on the pill. 
> 
> also i just realised that i haven't capitalised on one of the greatest gifts this fandom was bestowed with – canon purring. holy shit – the possibilities. 
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you thought of the fic :)
> 
>  
> 
> you can come and find me on tumblr as [turnipsturntable](https://turnipsturntable.tumblr.com) and yell with me about those two idiots


End file.
